disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mother Knows Best
thumb|250pxMother Knows Best é uma canção de destaque no filme da Disney Enrolados. A canção foi composta por Alan Menken, enquanto as letras foram escritas por Glenn Slater. A canção foi cantada por Mamãe Gothel (Donna Murphy) e Rapunzel (Mandy Moore). Esta canção também tem uma reprise. Letra Mamãe Gothel: You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...! Look at you, as fragile as a flower Still a little sapling, just a sprout You know why we stay up in this tower Rapunzel: I know but- Mamãe Gothel: That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet Rapunzel: But-- Mamãe Gothel: Shh! Trust me, pet '' Mother knows best Mother knows best Listen to your mother It's a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong, I swear ''Ruffians, thugs '' Poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes The plague! '''Rapunzel:' No! Mamãe Gothel: Yes! Rapunzel: But-- Mamãe Gothel: Also large bugs '' Men with pointy teeth, and Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! ''Mother's right here '' Mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with mama Mother knows best '(Album version only)' ''Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino '' Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know? I only bathed and changed and nursed you Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it Let me die alone here, be my guest When it's too late You'll see, just wait Mother knows best ''Mother knows best '' Take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, underdressed Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive ''Gullible, naive '' Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague Plus, I believe Gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you ''Mother understands '' Mother's here to help you All I have is one request '(Spoken):' Rapunzel? '''Rapunzel:' Yes? Mamãe Gothel: Don't ever ask to leave this tower again! Rapunzel: (sighs) Yes, Mother. Mamãe Gothel: (sighs) I love you very much, dear. Rapunzel: I love you more. Mamãe Gothel: I love you most. (sung) ''Don't forget it '' You'll regret it Mother knows best Versão brasileira Você é tão frágil como as flores, Ainda é uma mudinha e muito nova, Sabe porque estamos nesta torre? Isso aí, para manter você sã e salva, Este dia chegaria eu já sabia Ver que o ninho já não satisfaz, Mais ainda não, confia coração Sua mãe sabe mais! Sua mãe sabe mais Ouça o que eu digo É um mundo assustador, Sua mãe sabe mais Cheio de perigos, acredite por favor Homens do mal, galhos envenenados, canibais e cobras, A praga sim, insetos enormes, dentes afiados Pare eu imploro já estou assustada, Mamãe está aqui, vem que eu te protejo Deixe de sonhar demais, Colha o trama vem com a mama Sua mãe sabe mais! Vá seja pisada por um rinoceronte Seja assaltada e largada para morrer, Só sou sua mãe não sei de nada Eu só te dei banho, troquei, dei carinho Vamos me abandone eu mereço, Deixe que eu morra aqui em paz Antes do fim você vai ver, vai sim! Sua mãe sabe mais! Sua mãe sabe mais Você por sua conta, não vai saber se virar Toda desleixada, imatura tonta, eles vão te devorar Crédula, ingênua, levemente suja, boba e um tanto honrada E ainda por cima olha que gorducha Eu só digo por que te amo, Sua mãe entende, quer te dá ajuda E só um pedido faz! Não se esqueça, e obedeça Sua mãe sabe mais. Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções de Enrolados